A Forgotten Friendship
by Live-Love-Learn34
Summary: What if when Elsa was little her father was saved from wolves by none other than Jackson Overland? What would happen if Jack died saving Elsa not his sister? What if they meet 300 years later but don't remeber each other? Will their friendship be rekindled or will it become more? Will I ever stop asking question? These questions will be answered in this story! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my first story, please don't judge harshly. By the way this is going to be a little different than the movie. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Elsa's P.O.V

My name is Elsa, and I'm 8 years old. I have the powers of ice, frost, and snow, but I have NO idea how to control them. Fortunately they're not too out of control, yet. I only have two friends my sister Anna and my cousin Rapunzel. I don't see Rapunzel anymore, and I have no idea why. So I pretty much play with my sister and my parents. But I always wonder why Rapunzel can't come over anymore. Mommy says it's because her mommy and daddy are too busy to visit. Oh, did I forget to mention that Anna and I are the princesses of Anrendelle, and Rapunzel is also a princess? I can never remember where she is from, but that doesn't matter anyways.

Anna and I were both sleeping in our room when one of the maids knocked on the door.

"My ladies, it is time to wake up your father wishes to introduce you to some special visitors." The maid said sweetly.

"Do we have to get up I'm soooo, tired!" 5 year old Anna complained.

"I'm sorry my ladies, but your father says you will really like these special visitors. Especially you, Elsa." the maid answered.

When I heard my name I shot right out of my bed and changed into my blue dress and let the maid in to do our hair. I was very excited because it wasn't too often when someone came that I might like. By the time I open the door Anna finally got out of bed and put on her little green dress. Anna and I sat down in the middle of the room and the maid did our hair. She did Anna's hair into two small pigtails, and she did my in a French braid that came down to my middle. I always had long hair even for my age. She also put a light blue hair band in my hair to keep my bangs out of my eyes, also it matches my dress.

I met Anna at our door and we walked out of our room and down the hallway to the stairs, while the maid stayed behind to clean up our room.

"Who do you think they are Elsa? Do you think they are boys or girls? "Anna asked eagerly as we walked down the stairs, "Do to you think they are nice? Do you think…"

"Anna! Why do you always ask so many questions?" I said cutting off Anna, "If I knew anything about these people I would tell you. Right now you know as much as I do."

When I finished talking we reached the bottom of the stairs and we walked over to the ballroom/throne room. As we got closer to the door we heard laughing. It sounded like three males and two females. When Anna and I walked into the room the three guests turned around and looked at us. There were two boys and a girl. The girl looked the youngest. The older man had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a torn shirt and ripped pants with no shoes. He looked like he was around 50 years old. He had some wrinkles on his face and he was really tan. The younger boy looked around 18 and looked a lot like the older man but he wore a brown cloak over his shirt. He also was not as tan, and he had cuts on his face. The last guest was a girl who looked around 6. She also had brown eyes and hair. She wore a worn out dress that came down to her ankles.

"Hi!" Anna said breaking the silence, "My name is Anna I'm 5, and this is my sister Elsa. She's 8." Anna whispered the last part in the other girl's year. Everyone laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"My name is Peter, and these are my children Jack and Emma." the older man, or Peter spoke.

"Hey your highnesses," Jack started and bowed," I'm Jack and I'm 18 years old."

"I'm Emma," Emma bowed," and I'm 6 and a half years old!" Emma said sounding proud of her age.

Anna rushed over to Emma and started talking to her like they knew each other forever.

"Elsa. Come over here please." My father, the king, asked. I walked over to my father and asked,

"Yes daddy?"

"Elsa do you know why I asked these people here today?" He asked

"No papa."

"Well when I was walking in the forest earlier today, a pack of wolves tried to attack me! Then this young man," with saying that he walked over to Jack and messed up his hair," jumped out of the trees from who knows where, and saved my life by warding off the wolves." Anna raised her hand wanting to ask a question. Our mom, knowing us well answered her question without hearing it.

"Warding means getting rid of. So Jack got rid of the wolves." Our mom answered.

"Ohhhhh." Anna said,"Hey, Emma you want to come to my room?"

"Sure! I've never seen a princess's room." Emma said as the rushed off leaving me alone. My dad motioned for me to come to him again.

"Elsa did the maid tell you that you might like one of our guest?" he asked me.

"Yes papa she did." I answered.

"Good. Do you know which one is this special person?" He asked me.

"Emma?" I asked nervously.

"No. It's Jack. He might be older than you but I think you two could be good friends." He said," Listen I know you don't have many friend that's why I want you to hang out with him. Instead of Anna for once."

"Do I have to?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes, just for a little." He answered. That's when Jack walked up to us.

"Come on... Elsa was it? We'll have a lot of fun!" Jack said reassuringly. As we started to walk away I wondered why my dad wants me to play with him, then my dad stopped us.

"Oh and Elsa don't worry about your 'secret' he won't judge." My father said.

_" I can use my powers, I wonder why. He never lets me use my powers in front of anyone but Anna."_ I thought as we walked outside. He took me to a lake surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Oh to bad." Jack said sounding disappointed.

"To bad? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The lake it's not frozen. I wanted to ice-skate." Jack said with a sigh," Only if someone had some sort of _ice powers_." He looked at me and winked.

I gasped quietly "_Does he know? Is that why father said I can use my powers?" _I thought.

"It's ok Elsa I know about your powers. So go on, freeze the lake so we can skate." He nudged me telling me that it was ok.

So I walked over to the edge of the lake and part of it frosted over and when I stepped on it froze. Then I walked to the middle of the lake a stomped, and the whole lake froze. Then Jack walked over on the ice to me.

"Elsa," he started to ask me a question, "do you know how to ice-skate?"

"N-n-no." I answered nervously.

"Well you're about to." Jack said as he grabbed my hands.

He picked me up and held me like you hold a toddler and started to skate. I was scared so I closed my eyes as he moved around. As he started to move faster I opened my eyes. I felt like I was flying, and I never wanted it to end. But all good things come to an end because I had to go home for dinner.

When we got back to the castle Jack and his family had to leave so I asked him if he could come tomorrow.

"I can't tomorrow. But once a week I will come and we'll have a lot of fun. Okay?" Jack said.

"Okay." I said as he left.

Jack's P.O.V

As me and my family walked away I felt happy that the king trusted me enough to tell me one of his most precious secrets, just because I saved him from wolves.

"Jack? Can you sleep with me tonight it's cold outside." Emma asked me.

"Sure Em." I answered her.

Me and Em went inside our home and fell asleep next to the fire.

Elsa's P.O.V

After the first time Jack and I played together he kept coming back once a week. Every week he would teach me a little more about ice-skating. On December 7th (my b-day) he came by after my party and we went ice-skating. I'm getting better but he still holds my hands. We were on the lake and we stopped in the middle to take a small break, when the ice under me started to crack.

"J-J-Jack, the ice" I said nervously pointing at the ice , I was so scared I forgot about my powers.

"Okay." Jack said. He took a few moments to think before saying something.

"Ok Snow," that was his nickname for me, "we're going to play a game, ok?" he said

"Jack! This is no time for games!" I yelled

"I know but were going to play a really fun game, ok? He said. I nodded.

"Ok so I'm going to slide over here." he said He slid over to a staff-like-stick. He picked up the staff-thing and used the end to slide me over to the edge of the lake.

"J-J-Jack it's your turn come here." I said nervously. What he said next terrified me.

"Goodbye Elsa." As he said that he fell through the crack in the lake, because he had to move to that spot so he could slide me to safety.

"Jack!" I yelled as I ran across the lake to the hole.

I was crying as I ran across the lake refreezing it with my powers. When I got to the edge of the hole,that some how didn't freeze over, and I kneeled down and waited for Jack swim up. I waited for hours just staring at the hole. Replaying the tragic moment over and over in my mind, and crying until it became dark.

I heard hoof beats in the distance, I figured it was the royal guard looking for me. But I didn't move I just kept crying. I was startled when was hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my dad.

"Elsa? Where's Jack?" he asked me. My eyes filled with tears and my father looked at me then the hole in the ice.

"Elsa. Where. Is. Jack?" he said slower and sounded more worried.

"W-we were ice-skating w-w-when th-th-the i-i-ice under me cracked and J-J-Jack saved me b-b-but…"I started to cry my heart out. My father must have figured out the rest because he picked me up and put me in the sled. Before we went home we went to tell the Overlands (that's Jack's last name) that Jack was… dead. No! He's not dead or at least not in my heart.

After the accident I went straight to my bed and cried. Eventually a few weeks later Me and Anna were playing together, but something happened, and I went into isolation


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay for the record the truth is I haven't seen ROTG in a while, so I forgot some parts, sorry. Now to the story!**

Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

_300 years later_

My name is Jack, Jack Frost. I'm the winter spirit which means I have the power of snow, frost, and ice. No one can see or hear me. Truthfully, when people say 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose' they don't believe I'm real. I'm 318 years old and my hair is snow white, and I have blue eyes. I'm the one who makes snow days and brings winter to the world, and that's all I know.

Its night right now, and I just had another day of fun, and disappointment. I'm sitting on top of a building watching gold lines fill the sky.

"Right on time Sandman." I said to no one.

I walked across a telephone wire, frosting it over and put my hand into one of the lines, and golden dolphins swam around my head. When I got bored of the dolphins I went into an alley and lied on a dumpster and looked at the stars. While I was looking I started to feel sleepy and then, well, I fell asleep.

North's P.O.V

(North Pole)

I was sitting in my workshop making toys of ice when one of my yetis ran in. He spoke Yetish (that's what I call what they speak). He said that something was happening on the globe. I ran to the globe and saw black dust cover it.

"_Pitch!" _I thought, "Yetis! Get 'the button'." I yelled.

Once the yetis brought 'the button' to me I pushed it sending the signal to the others. First to come was Bunny, next was Tooth and her little fairies, and lastly was Sandy.

"What up's mate?" Bunny asked.

"I saw Pitch on the globe." I said.

"Really?!" Tooth asked.

"Well not exactly. I saw black dust cover the globe. " I said.

"You mean you summoned me hear three days before Easter, for dust?" Bunny asked angrily.

"It was Pitch's black dust!" I said halfway to yelling.

As Tooth, Bunny, and me were arguing, Sandy kept tugging my pant leg.

"Sandy, stop," I finally snapped and turned around, "The moon! It's Manny he has chosen a new guardian! Why didn't you say anything Sandy?!"

As the light from the moon hit the ground two pillars rose up.

"I think you mean guardians, mate" Bunny said correcting me.

"Lets see who the first new guardian is!" I said joyfully.

"Please not groundhog, please not groundhog." Bunny whispered loudly.

As the first image appeared, it was Jack Frost.

"I take it back! The groundhog is fine!" Bunny said.

"Okay now for number two!" Tooth said

"Please not Leprechaun, please, please, _please_, not Leprechaun!" Bunny said.

An image appeared of a woman with blond almost white hair, in a French braid. She wore a light blue dress with a slit in it that let her left leg show. The dress had a long cape with snowflake prints.

"Who in the world is she?" Bunny asked.

"I believe her name is Elsa and she is 308 years old. Oh and Jack is 318 years old." Tooth said.

"Okay who wants to get Jack?" I asked. Everyone took a step back. "Fine. Um, let's see. En mimy minne, Bunny."

"What!" Bunny yelled.

"Just go, and take this." I said giving him a portal snow globe, and he left. "Now who should get Elsa?" I asked

"I will!" Tooth said as I gave her a snow globe and she flew away. Sandy also followed her just in case.

Jack's P.O.V

As I was sleeping when I was awoken by an odd noise.

"Who's there?!"I asked sleepily.

"Have a good sleep mate?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned to the source of the voice.

"Hey kangaroo! Long time no see. Wasn't it blizzard of '68, Easter Sunday?" I asked

"I'm a bunny not a kangaroo, and you now that!" Bunny yelled

"Whoa! Calm down Bunny I was just kidding around. So what'cha' want?" I asked.

"Boys." He said as to two yetis came up behind me and grabbed me.

I fought really hard but they threw my in a sack. Then they pushed the sack into a portal.

Elsa's P.O.V

My name is Elsa and I'm the winter spirit. I have the power of ice, snow, and frost. Did I mention no one can see or hear me? Also I'm immortal, and I have no idea how I became immortal.

I'm sitting in my ice-castle lying on my ice bed and I'm really bored. Surprisingly being immortal can be boring, a lot. I heard little footsteps coming towards me, and I sat up and saw Olaf coming.

"Hey Olaf! What's up?" I asked him

"There's someone at the door for you." Olaf said happily.

"Ha! I bet they can't see me." I laughed.

"Nope. She says she needs to talk to you." Olaf said.

"Fine I'll talk to her." I huffed. As I walked down the stairs I saw a blurred image of a green-blue woman.

I opened the doors and saw a fairy type thing and a short golden person.

"Hello?" I asked/said.

The little gold man walked up to me and blew gold dust in my face. I felt sleepy, and my knees caved in and everything turned black and I fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V

When I felt like I landed I tried to get out of the sack, but to no avail.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled to, well who ever was in the room.

"Clam down! We'll let you out when someone else gets here!" a voice said.

"NO I WANT OUT, NOW!" I continued to yell.

I heard a sound that sounded like a portal opening.

"Her she is, Sandy put her to sleep just in case. Hey! Bunny where's Jack?" a feminine voice said.

"It's ok mate. He's in the bag." Bunny said, I think.

"Ok let him out." Said that odd manly voice.

I was let out of the sack to see the oddest of sights. I saw Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Bunny. Also in the Tooth Fairy's arms was a young lady asleep, from the looks of it.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

Right when Santa was about to say something the sleeping lady awoke.

"W-w-what! Where am I?!" she asked.

Elsa's P.O.V

When I woke up I was in the arms of the fairy women that was at the door. Wait! Who are these people?

"W-w-what! Where am I?!" I asked.

I started to panic because they all were looking at me like, well, like they could see me! I'm not used to people seeing me.

"Welcome Elsa and Jack!" a chubby man said.

I looked over and saw a guy with white hair, a staff and no shoes.

"_Hey! I feel like I know a Jack. Oddly enough all I can remember is that he didn't wear shoes." _I thought.

I didn't know what to do so I stood up and looked around for something, anything. Thats when I saw it, a big window! It was perfect all I need is a way to get over there. Then I noticed that Jack looking at me like he understood what I was thinking.

Jack's P.O.V

I looked over at Elsa when Santa said welcome.

"_Wow! Look at her. Wait do I know her?" _I thought.

I saw that she looked panicked and saw that she was looking at the window. I figured that she wanted out, like me. I figured that she probably needs a distraction to get out. I felt like I wanted to help her so I decided to put all attention on me so she could leave. I pretended to feel faint suddenly I was pretending to faint on the ground. I heard all the people in the room huddled around me.

"What happened to him?" I heard bunny ask.

"I don't know but we should get him in a bed." I heard the man who sounded like Santa say as I was picked up. Then I heard Tooth say,

"Wait where is Elsa?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'where is Elsa'?" a voice, that sounded like Santa's, "Wait where is Elsa?"

"I got her mate, she was trying to get out through the window." a voice that sounded like Bunny.

"Come on! LET. ME. GO!" a feminine voice said.

"_That didn't work so I guess I should pretend to wake up."_ I thought.

I started to pretend to come around. "W-w-what happened?" I asked fakely.

"You passed out, I tried to get out, got caught by the kangaroo. End of story." The blond said.

"Ok, _where _am I?" I asked kind of truthfuly.

"In the North Pole, duh!" Santa said, "I'm North this is Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. Also Jack meet Elsa, and Elsa meet Jack."

"Hey." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey." she huffed.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We, why are _we _here?" Elsa corrected me.

"You both have been chosen to be guardians!" North said. "Elves! Get ready and start the ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Elsa and I asked at the same time.

"Yes ceremony." Tooth said.

"Music!" North said as the elves started playing music. Two elves walked up to me with a pair a blue dorky shoes and signaled for me to put them on. I looked at them then at Elsa, she looked like she was trying not to laugh. I turned to the elves and froze him. Elsa started laughing very hard. Then two different elves walked over to Elsa and pointed for her to put on a green-purple dress.**(Her coronation outfit.)** I started laughing very very hard at the dress. I didn't even notice when I lifted myself up in the air. I looked over at Elsa, she was blushing like crazy. Then the elves pulled at her blue dress and she kept signaling no. Finally the elves gave up and walked away. Then two yetis came on either side of us, and they were twirling fire. Then the elves started playing the music louder. I was getting very annoyed but Elsa was just laughing. It was getting very loud, so out of no where I hit my staff to the ground thus freezing the floor. The elves started to slip away and the fire went out and the music stopped, and everyone looked at me.

"Issues much?" Elsa whispered to Tooth but I still heard.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" I asked.

"We." Elsa huffed.

"Ha! Why you want to be a Guardian?" North asked jokingly, but then he got serious, "Of course you do."


End file.
